


Helping Hand

by Sickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Puberty, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Max hits puberty and he can't control his urges, especially the ones focused on david. This work inspired by @campfuckme on twitter. Go follow them and consider commissioning!





	1. A Plague Upon Max

**Author's Note:**

> TW for underage relationships.

"Alright Campers!," David called out with a clap of his hands, "Now that we've all eaten this delicious meal that the Quartermaster prepared for us, go put on your swimsuits. It's time for water camp!" David had on his usual bland camp outfit. He appeared to have already put on sunscreen, made apparent by the white stripe down his nose. Gwen, unimpressed as ever, grumbled and flipped a page in her newest copy of Celebrity Butt Stuff.

Max rolled his eyes and continued to stab his fork into the dubious meal on his plate. The adolescent hadn’t had a bite of food. He, instead, opted for two cups of black coffee. Nikki, however, seemed all too pleased with the opportunity to try (again) to catch a fish with her hands. Her smile overtook her face and she proceeded to run off to their tent without a word. Neil scrunched up his nose and groaned, "Really, _another_ day of swimming? After what happened last time? This is gonna suck."

Max and Neil began the trudge to their tent together. Max's mind was a blur with anxieties, though he didn't allow his face to show it. He kept his usual sour expression on while he thought. What if David made him swim? Or wear _floaties_? Max frowned and looked around at the beat down camp as he neared the tent area. The sun shone upon the camp with an unusual friendliness and even the woodland creatures seemed to be more relaxed. The leaves were fluttering in the wind, the water was still, and yet Max couldn't shake his dread. Lately he had felt angrier than usual. His clothes felt tighter and he had been layering on his deodorant like icing in a crepe cake. When he first found hairs under his arms, though, he realized what plague was upon him. Puberty.


	2. David is Hot?!?! Aka Water Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp begins their swimming, and Max is more than a little thirsty for our golden boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little longer than the last one, so enjoy! I'm just going with the flow.

Max, now in his swimming trunks, pouted his way down to the docks where all of the other campers were waiting. David had already begun giving his usual water safety speech. Max noted that he was on part 7 of proper doggy paddle posture, so there were about 15 minutes left in his speech. It hardly mattered, as no one was paying any attention. Nikki was staring, wide-eyed, at the ocean. She bounced back and forth on her feet to try and restrain herself from jumping in. Nerris was casting a protection spell on her pool floatie to prevent it from developing any new holes. Erid was cleaning her sunglasses, Nurf was threatening Preston, Space Kid was trying to catch fish with his helmet by the shore, Dolph was staring at Nurf and Preston, and Neil was picking at his nails. Max looked around at the array of people he was forced to share summer with, and wondered how he hadn’t killed himself yet. 

“-and that concludes our water safety rule refreshments! Let’s go have some fun and campe diem!” David announced. Most of the herd had already jumped, ran, or dove into the lake before he had gotten to ‘rule refreshments’, and the counselor had to shield himself from the wave of water that splashed toward him. Max stayed and sat in the shade of an oak tree, just close enough to see but not hear anything. Neil had taken a spot at the edge of the dock, just soaking his feet while laughing at something Nikki was saying. Max smiled absently. As much as he didn’t want admit it, he loved his friends. They all truly shared a connection that anyone could see. 

“Max! How about we make today the day I teach you how to swim!” Max looked up to see David kneeled over, absolutely beaming at him with big eyes and shiny, sunscreen-y skin. He glared back. David had been trying to convince Max to let him teach him how to swim, but to no avail. “Fuck off David, I don’t need to know how to swim. If I spend any more time with YOU I think I’ll kill myself.” 

“I swear to the order of the sparrow that by the end of the summer, we will have one swimming lesson together! It’ll be such great bonding.” 

“Yeah, when pigs fly. Go suck a dick” Max spat back. 

“Max! Language!” David called as he bounced off to the lake for a dip, unfazed by his negativity. Max watched as he pranced off. He kept watching as David began to take off his “scarf” that was really an old shirt. He found himself still watching, slack jawed as he watched David peel off his damp shirt from his modest, but fit frame. He was mostly hairless, but sported a dark trail starting at his bellybutton and leading down to his rim of his swim shorts. Max drug his eyes from David’s shorts to his collarbone to his messy, maroon hair. He felt glued to the sight of David. It didn’t help when the abnormally tall man did a cannonball into the water and shot back up, complete with a flip of his now soaked hair like something out of a movie. Or a bad porn. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Max whispered to himself, feeling his face heat up exponentially. “Since when does David look like that?” He quickly crossed one leg over the over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this new chapter! Again, there will be more for sure. I'm having lots of fun and enjoying writing this little series. Please comment what you want to see, or what you liked or didn't like.


	3. I Need Some Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David talks to Max about swimming lessons and the gang starts to notice Max's mood changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is a little longer than the last. I've been trying to do longer chapters because I know my writing is super short. Sorry lol.

Max pondered his body's reaction to David. After plenty of thought, he came to the conclusion that it was not his fault, but the plague that is puberty. What else could explain his sudden urge to run his fingers through David’s hair and kiss his stupid face? Max thought more as he watched the man swim. He payed special attention to David’s long, toned legs and tight stomach. David, through his years of camp activities and chasing after children (especially Max when he tries to run away), had developed quite a physique. He was thin, but not too skinny with a build you didn’t really notice unless you looked for it. It was especially hidden due to his uniform. This was unfortunate, Max mused to himself. 

Lost In thought, Max didn’t notice his friends eyeing him from the shore. 

“Has Max seemed a little...weird to you lately?” Neil inquired to Nikki, who was currently making a fish trap with some rope and branches. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t really been paying attention, why?” Nikki answered. 

Neil scrunched up his nose. “He just seems off lately. Just look at the way he’s staring at David! He must be angry about something he did with how red his face is. I haven’t seen him look this...intense since Gwen told everyone about his stuffed bear.” 

“It’s probably nothing. You know how Max gets. It’ll blow over, you’ll see.” Nikki countered. Neil didn’t seem convinced. 

“I’ll have to talk to him about it later in the tent.” Neil concluded. 

Meanwhile, someone else had noticed Max’s “angry” stare. David turned and met Max’s eyes with a big, stupid grin. He waved from his spot in the water. Max put on a glare and rolled his eyes, ripping his gaze away from the water that dripped off of David’s tan skin. That’s when he noticed David was walking towards him. Shit. He was the last person Max was able to talk to right now. He quickly got up and made a mad dash to the bathroom cabin. David stood for a moment before continuing after him, confused at Max’s sudden departure. 

Max stepped over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. They, of course, had no running water, so they had to collect rain water in big tubs and filter them with a machine that Quartermaster had “found.” The showers and sinks worked using fish tank siphons and the water was always cold. The campers also had to shower in shifts, as there were only 2 inside. This led to long lines in the morning and evenings. At least they had filters, Max thought, pondering all the diseases that must be in the water in the area. 

“Max!” David said as he pushed open the rickety cabin door, “Why’d you run off like that? Are you alright?” 

“None of your fucking business David, I just wanted some air” Max snapped. 

“But Max, we’re in the woods. There’s fresh air everywhere! And I’m sure the air is better outside than in this stuffy cabin!” Max just glared. Unfortunately, the man was right. David kneeled down in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen Max, I know it must be hard watching the other kids swim while you have to sit on the shore in the heat. I mean, you looked like you were boiling just sitting out there! Let me teach you how to swim, I promise it won’t be so bad!” David was so convincing with his bright smile and wide eyes, buy his puppy dog face was no match for Max’s cynicism and hate. The boy rolled his eyes, shrugged off David’s hand, and snapped, “Yeah whatever David. If it’ll shut you up.” What? Max couldn’t believe what had just came out of his mouth. Had he really said that? He felt like he was on fire. His stomach was turning. David, overjoyed, jumped up from the floor and clasped his hands together. 

“Oh that’s just great, Max! We’re gonna have so much fun! We can start learning tonight, after the other campers are in their tents. I wouldn’t want you getting embarrassed while we learn!” David scooped Max into a tight hug, then ran off to the lake to help Gwen watch the campers. David tried to not leave Gwen alone with the kids for too long, as he knew how exhausting they can be. Max gaped. He was really in for it now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will most likely have some NSFW, probably some light stuff, so be ready for that. Thanks for reading and such.


	4. Learning to Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David begins to teach Max how to swim, and things go a little south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, again, is a little longer than the last. I'm hoping they keep getting longer because I know they're way short lol.

It was fairly quiet, save for the crickets chirping and the frogs croaking in the distance. The wind was cool but not cold, and felt  good  in the heat of the summer night. Max was sitting on his “bed” worrying about what was to come. He was so lost in thought; he didn’t notice Nikki and Neil walk into their tent. 

“Hey Max, why aren’t you in your pajamas yet?” Nikki asked, tilting her head.

“David is forcing me to do swimming lessons,” Max snarled “It’s bullshit.”

“What?” Neil asked “How did that happen?”

“I don’t know. I’ll figure out a way to get out of it, though. Don’t worry.” Max hopped off of his bed and stretched his arms. “Maybe I’ll drown him, that  c ould be fun.”

Nikki perked up at that. “ Oooh , I  wanna help hide the body!” Max smiled at her. 

“Hey there kiddos! Hi Max, are you ready for some fun!” David said as he burst into their tent, hands on his hips. Max  just  rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” Max mumbled as he walked out of the tent toward the lake. David followed beside him. 

They soon arrived at the lake. Across the way, Spooky Island had a halo of fog around it, making it more ominous than usual. Max shuddered, remembering all he’d seen in that accursed place.  Truly it was a horrible place.  David studied the boy as he stared off into the distance. He had always been protective over him, and knew that Max could really go places with the right support. There were many nights he had lay in bed, worrying about what would  come when Max left camp for good. What would happen to him? How would his parents treat him? David shook the thoughts out of his head and put on a smile. This was no time to worry, he had some teaching to do.

“Alright, Max! Let’s learn how to swim!” He enthused. 

Max crossed his arms, but followed David into the water. They stopped when the water reached the boy’s chest. 

“First, we should learn some basic arm and leg movements. When you swim, your arms should move in wide strokes and your legs should make quick, short movements up and down. Don’t worry too much, you’ll get the hang of it in no time!” Max glared. He would put in as little effort as possible during this nightmare. David, however, had expected this response from him.  So , he did the next best thing. David scooped Max up in his arms and walked deeper into the water. 

Max screamed and kicked and punched as David pulled him farther into the  lake . “DAVID, PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW. I’LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, BASTARD.”

“Max, language! I won’t let go until you’re ready, don’t worry. Just relax!” David soothed. He ran his hand up and down Max’s back, trying to calm him  down. Max’s face turned a dull red as he felt David stroking him. They were pressed together so close. He could feel the older man’s body heat against him, as well as the trail of hair on his lower stomach that Max so loved. He felt the blood rush in his pants and panicked, terrified that David would notice the bulge that was growing. 

“I’m  gonna hold you flat on top of the water so you can practice, ok Max?” David asked, moving the boy away from his body, much to Max’s relief. He tried to focus on what David was saying about different techniques and movements, but he could only think about how strong his hands felt on his sides. They were calloused from camp work, but soft otherwise. Max was hopelessly trying to get his mind off of David’s body being so close to him , but to no avail. 

“Max, you seem a little distracted. In fact, you’ve been acting strange for a  while now . Is everything alright?” David frowned, concerned about the young camper. 

Max, breathy from the  effort and  focus on swimming, responded “I’m fine, dumbass.”

David pulled Max back into his arms to give him a break, as he  obviously needed it. His blush grew again, worse this time. David had Max pressed flush against him, and Max found himself having to wrap his arms and legs around David to stay stable. David began to talk about mental health, and how Max could always talk to he or Gwen if he needed it. Max was barely listening to anything he said. Instead, he focused on the muscles on David’s shoulders, the way the lake water dripped off of his skin, and the way his body flexed as he spoke. The boy very carefully leaned his head onto the man’s chest. It was all strangely therapeutic. Then,  suddenly, David stopped talking and his body tensed. 

“Max? Do you have a knife in your pocket?” He asked, obviously a little panicked. Shit, so much for not getting a boner. “I understand if you don’t want to swim, but that is no reason to bring a knife with you and  try  to stab me! Now please give me the knife, Max.”

His face turned bright red. “I, uh, I don’t have a knife David.”

“Now, Max. You don’t need to lie to me. You know I forgive you!” David reached for Max’s pockets, and reached into each. He, of course, found absolutely nothing. That’s when it dawned on the man exactly what had been going on with Max recently. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had begun puberty Max! That’s so exciting! Remind me to give you ‘the talk’ later.” He winked at him. 

Max was confused at his reaction. “Wait, you’re not weirded out? Not even a little bit?”

“No, of course not! These things happen when you start growing,” David giggled, “Why, I spent half of my  time  as a preteen covering my pants! That sure was rough!” He had never expected this kind of response. Max figured that he really should’ve assumed David wouldn’t mind. After all, he cared so much about the campers, and he could forgive the most heinous of crimes. This must be nothing to him. 

Max stared into David’s eyes. His body was so warm, especially  compared to  the cold water of the lake. Max took a  sudden  plunge, slamming his mouth against David’s. One hand acted as a support on the man’s shoulder, and the other was running through his hair, partially serving to keep David where he wanted him, but also because his hair was very soft. He mostly relied on movies for his kissing experience. Max had kissed a few kids at his school, but they were barely pecks. This was fire, and desperate, and needy. It was a hormone fueled rampage through David’s moral compass, and it felt so good. David, after a moment of frozen shock, pulled Max off of him. He couldn’t push him away, or drop him, as they were too far out in the water and Max couldn’t swim. 

“Max! What are you doing! This is extremely inappropriate and you know it. I could get in a lot of trouble for this, and you’re just a child!” David continued his rant as he walked them both to shore. Max smiled to himself, not at all listening to what the man was saying. He was thoroughly  satisfied with himself, and it showed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this new chapter. I know I mentioned there could be NSFW in this chapter, sorry. Just didn't flow that way. It'll probably happen in a couple chapters tbh.


	5. Messy Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David isn't at breakfast and Max decides to go find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets more intense than the last chapter, just warning you.

Max woke up in his tent, and immediately noticed a wet substance on his pants and blanket. He had fallen asleep thinking of his kiss with David, and it must have affected his dreams. He quickly got up and changed his shorts, as Neil and Nikki were gone, so there was no need to change in the shower cabin. He figured they were already eating breakfast. Max sat back down on his bed and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He figured he should go ahead and join them, not that he would eat the slop the Quartermaster makes. 

On his way to the mess hall, he couldn’t tear his mind from last night. As he reminisced, he realized that this could be a very easy way to make David snap (as well as take care of his own urges). He smiled wide as he walked into breakfast, making his way to the coffee pot and grabbing a large cup of the black liquid. He sat down next to Nikki and Neil, who seemed just as tired as him. Nikki was scarfing down her globs of “food”, while Neil ate small bites, wincing with every one.

“Hey, Max. You look happy today. What’s up?” Neil inquired, tilting his head. 

“Oh, nothing. Just had some fun last night. David is about to be fully under my control, just you wait.” Max smirked, sipping his coffee. Neil squinted at him. He was curious and confused, but didn’t bother prying this early in the morning, Plus, Neil had realized, the joy of fucking with David had faded over the summer days. Too many failures and backfired plans. He still knew way too much about the Farmer’s Almanac. 

“Speaking of David, where is he? He’s usually up and finished with breakfast before anyone.” Nikki said through a full mouth. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Only Gwen was in the mess hall, reading a book and eating leftover pizza. Max quickly finished his coffee and tossed the empty cup into the garbage. He decided to go search for David. He wasn’t getting away from Max after he had just unlocked the ultimate manipulation. 

He walked into David’s cabin unannounced. David was sitting on his bed with his head cradled in his hands. He wasn’t crying but he was obviously distressed. He was oblivious to the boy who had walked in. Max walked up to David and heard him whimpering to himself. 

“How could I have done that. Poor Max. I can’t believe I took advantage of him like that. I’m the worst camp counselor ever.” Max listened to him whine for a minute, until he decided it was enough. The boy leaned over and punched David in the thigh as hard as he could, and while he was lost in shock and pain, Max climbed onto his lap. 

“David you didn’t molest me. You and I both know that. Stop being a fucking moron. However, I do have a deal for you.”

David sniffled, “A deal? What kind of deal?”

“Let’s face it, David. No one would ever believe that I’m the one forcing this on you. I get to do whatever I want to you, and you don’t say a word. It’s either that or I tell the police that you touch me.” Max showed off an evil, conniving grin. David looked conflicted. On one hand, he would never want to hurt Max. On the other, if the police thought he was a danger to children he would never be a camp counselor again. For David, it was an incredibly hard decision. 

Max rolled his eyes, tired of watching David mull it over. He gripped David’s hair with his stubby little hands and yanked his head toward his own. Max forced himself onto David. This time, he took his time with exploring the kiss, knowing David wouldn’t stop him. He could feel the regret on David’s face as they made out. Max ground down onto David’s lap, thoroughly enjoying himself. He soon felt a now familiar growth in his pants. He ground harder onto David, straddling his leg and whimpering into the kiss. As good as this all felt, it just wasn’t enough. Max pulled away from the kiss, blushing hard and panting. 

“D-David, help me. P-please.” He begged. “Touch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Thinking about ending this series soon, as most of what I wanted to accomplish is finished. I have a few more fics lined up. What do you guys think. Is this about a good place to end or do y'all need more? Also! follow me on twitter now @ campbamf1. Next chapter is VERY nsfw. Working on it now, should be up in a day or 2.


	6. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to twitter @_netkot for the inspiration and motivation to finish this damn chapter. This series is boring me a bit so I'll probably end it soon uwu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW chapter ahead. Tread lightly.

“Max, I really don’t think we should do this. I know how hard puberty can be, but this is no way to go about it!” David whined, despite being  rock hard as well. 

Max moved his hand off of David’s chest and onto his crotch, palming his erection. Both of the boys were red and breathy, flustered from the day so far. 

David wasn’t breaking. He sat on the  bed, his resolve steeled against Max’s advances.  Th e  boy  had to step it up a notch if there was any hope of relief. 

Max moved onto the floor, standing eye level with David’s boner. He undid the man’s pants and slowly, nervously, pulled out his cock. It was throbbing, red, and crying. It was also much bigger than Max had ever anticipated. It was average to most people, but looked huge compared  to the small boy , especially his little hands . He nervously leaned forward, darting his tongue out against the head. Max had never  wanted  to give anyone oral, especially David, but he figured this was a good way to get the man ramped up enough to let loose. The boy drug his tongue , flat  up the front of his cock. He looked up at David and  watched  him breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded. 

Max p opp ed his mouth off of David and crawled onto the bed, sitting with his legs spread wide. The bulge in his pants was  becoming  increasingly  more  visible, with a growing wet spot from pre-cum. 

“Touch me, David. I need it.” David looked ill as h e hesitantly crawled toward the boy, regardless of what his morals told him to do. David leaned down to kiss Max, cupping the side of his face with one hand. It was gentle but regretful, and Max could feel how much this weighed on the man through the kiss. 

“Max , I really don’t think I should be doing this, but if it will help you through puberty, I will.” Max rolled his eyes at that. David was just as hard as him, no hiding it. David snaked his hand down toward Max’s pants, toying with the hem of them when he got there. Max huffed against the kiss , growing more and more impatient. David finally slipped his hand under his clothes, giving a few experimental strokes to gauge Max’s reaction. The reaction was very positive,  and  he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Max bucked into  the  hand, chasing the pleasure. He began to pant and whimper.

David felt  lightning shoot to his groin every time Max made a noise. His face had turned a dark rosy color, and his body was sweaty and warm. It was becoming harder and harder for David to resist his urges to explore and touch Max.  He was an inch away from breaking, and Max knew it. 

Max used the heat of the  moment  as  distraction  to flip him over onto the bed.  David  propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Max, wide-eyed in shock. His head was spinning and he was throbbing as Max crawled onto his lap. He was more sitting on his stomach, due to their size difference. Max leaned over and kissed David, resting his right hand on the side of his face while his other was on the pillow behind David’s head. Meanwhile, David’s hands were at his waist, running up and down his skin under the heavy sweatshirt he wore. The domination  Max portrayed  was the last straw, and he snapped. David was putty in Max’s hands and enthusiastically returned every kiss and movement. 

Max  broke their heated kiss and reached his hand down toward David’s crotch. He gave the cock, still out in the open, a few jerks before standing above David on the bed. The man’s face was glossed over in heat and sweat. Max took his bottoms off and dropped them off the side of the bed onto the floor,  and straddled his hips to line the dick up with his hole. Max, inexperienced, only used the leftover spit and pre-cum as lube. This was already a tight fit, and the lack of proper preparation would only make it worse. 

Max’s face screwed up in pain and he raked his nails down David’s skin. His chest heaved as he approached the halfway mark on his cock. David reached one hand into his sweatshirt and ran his thumb over his nipples, his other hand stroking Max’s cock. 

Max eventually made his way down to the hilt of his dick and rested there for a minute, letting his body adjust. David was twitching inside of him, fisting the sheets to control himself. Max slowly began to move up and down on his hips. David was breathing in puffs, the pace just too slow for him to reach any climax. 

He had to take control. The man moved his hands down to Max’s hips, gripping him hard and thrusting up into him. Max rested his  hands on David’s chest, letting the pleasure overwhelm him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards. Every thrust hit his prostate hard, shooting sparks into his stomach and stars into his vision. Max was wantonly moaning. He begged David to finish him off, just under screaming for more, harder, faster, please. David was grunting, head pressed hard back against the pillow as he let his morals drown in Max’s voice. 

They were both getting closer. David was fucking him with reckless abandon and Max was jerking himself  off. Max, stuttering his name, came all over David’s chest. David didn’t let up until he reached his not so Sleepy Peak. David buried himself up to the hilt, pumping him full of cum. 

The boys flopped onto the bed together, spent and  thoroughly satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This'll be the last chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! My work isn't the best and constructive criticism is always welcome. This is only my second cc fic (go read my second one if you would!) so thanks for the support, kudos, and comments. There will be more chapters to come.


End file.
